The Dangerous English Game
by teaandtophats
Summary: Captain Kirkland falls off his ship to discover a private island owned by an American hunter. But what does the hunter hunt? His last guess would be humans. Can he win the game? Or will he perish on the lonely island? (The Most Dangerous Game by; Richard Connell) crossover/AU/thing. Rated T for disturbing themes I guess?) DISCONTINUED. I gave up on this one, sorry.


**Let me know if you'd really want this to continue. (Pirate!england is Rainsford and Alfred is General Zaroff. Ivan is his Russian servant briefly mentioned in the original short story.)**

* * *

"Bloody hell! It's getting hard to steer!" Arthur yelled as he was trying to get his ship under control. Captain Arthur Kirkland, a feared and respected pirate all around. Because his navigator couldn't tell port from shallow reef, he was steering the ship himself. Thick fog was everywhere, the waves thrashed against the sides of his beloved ship as the thunder roared . The storm raged on and on. Arthur wasn't sure if they were going to make it. "Come on you scabbers dogs*! See to it that we get out of this bloody storm!"

Handing the wheel back to its designated driver, he walked over to his best mate and friend. "Oi Francis! Do you think we'll get out of this?" For once in a long time, the captain seemed genuinely worried about his crew and ship. "Mon ami, I am not sure." Arthur ran over to the railing to try to see through the thick fog and the rain.

A wave came crashing down, causing the ship to rock, sending Arthur overboard. He landed into the water with a big SPLASH. "Captain?!" Francis called. He searched the water for any sign of the British pirate. Sadly, Arthur never learned to swim. Quite ironic, really. He owns his own ship and he's been sailing the 7 seas for a long while. Yet here he was, flailing about, trying to swim up for air.

He managed to climb up and stay afloat to breathe. He spotted an island in the distance He did a half doggy-paddle, half frantic swim over to its shore. Almost drowning twice along the way. By the time he collapsed onto the island shore, Arthur was exhausted. He rested, clothes soaked through to the bone.

After his little nap. He tried looking out to the horizon, trying to see his crew and ship. Nothing. Just lovely. He tried to be optimistic; "Well, maybe there's someone living on this godforsaken island..." Getting up, he walked further into the island. After walking through the dark, dense forest for what seemed like hours, the captain cam across a mansion. Right on top of a cliff too! Maybe if he was lucky enough, the resident (or residents) would take pity on him. Arthur walked towards house, being cautious all the same. The huge black gate creaked as he pushed it open. He walked down the stone path towards the house. ...Were those dogs barking in the distance? He decided to ignore it. He knocked on the door of the huge mansion, hoping someone would take pity and help him out. As he was in no proper state to be pushy, having no crew.

It took a minute or two but when the door finally opened, a tall man with white hair, strangely violet eyes, and a long, white scarf, was there to greet him. "Oh, hello. I-If it's not too much of a bother, do you have a spare room for the night? You see, I fell over- !" He was cut short when the man grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. 'Ok this wasn't the best idea' Arthur thought as he tried to pry the hand from his throat. Arthur made a garbled noise, trying to speak. "...No...Wait...!" Was all he got out.

"IVAN!" Barked a voiced behind the man currently strangling him. "Quit tryin' to kill new guests, dude!" The owner of the voice stepped out from behind Ivan. Ivan let go of Arthur, stepping back. Arthur landed on the ground with a heavy THUD. He rubbed his neck with a grumble. "...Arse." The man before him now was quite tall, certainly much taller than himself. Blond hair, brilliantly, bright blue eyes, adorned with a tan uniform and a brown jacket. "Sorry about that. He's mute." Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond. "Oh, yea. This is Ivan" He gestured toward the man with the scarf. Arthur held out his hand, shaking hands with him. "And I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." They shook hands. "I'm Captain Kirkland. Or just Arthur. Pleased to meet you, Alfred." Arthur nodded his head in greeting. Alfred motioned his head back to the house. "Why don't you come in for a while? You must be hungry, right?" Alfred turned around signaling for Ivan and Arthur to follow him in. He smirked with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

This was going to be fun~.

* * *

Author's Note: Consider this a little preview until I can stop being lazy and write more ^_^ So the chapters won't be this small, haha.

*Scabbers dogs: A term from Pirates of the Caribbean. Just a quirky term for crew.

Edit: I'm slowly adding more and more :'D

Final edit: OK~! I finally got my lazy ass moving and finished this chapter! =w=

Still many chapters ahead don't worry I'll fit everything in. Also I changed this USUK because Arthur and Arthur would just be confusing and difficult to write ^^; Plus you get a hint of RusAme for it.

Reviews are lovely~! Please tell me if I misspelled anything, or screwed something up. Thank you, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
